SICK
by littlepiggy27
Summary: S.I.C.K) What would happen if Chase get sick. What would Davenport do. Or the others. Would his condistion get worse. Will they cure him. Read and find out more.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chase's POV**_

I walked down stairs where Douglas and my 'dad' was sitting in the living room watching the new. It was now it was pouring rain out side and thundering too. My siblings where in the lab playing games. I head to the couch and sat down in between them both.

''Hey Chase you're up late. Are you feeling aright?'' My Dad asked. I shook my head.

''What's wrong?'' Asked Douglas.

''I don't feel to well.'' I replied. They to looked at each other with there head still aiming at me. Douglas laid a hand on my forehead and Davenport did the same when Douglas pulled away.

''He's a little warm, Don.'' Douglas said. looking at him with worry. Dad sighed with that look in his eyes when he worried.

''I'll go get the thermometer.'' He said jumping up and head the kitchen. Douglas sighed and laid me down. Davenport came back with a thermometer in his hand and a wash cloth in the other.

''Here you go buddy.'' He said putting it on my forehead. and the thermometer under my tong. I rest my eyes until it beeped. I opened my eyes as Douglas pulled it out and looked at it.

''It's 101.1.'' Douglas announced. Davenport looked at me with worry in his eyes. I sighed closing my eyes throwing back my spit.

''Hey it's okay Chase.'' Dad soothed. I opened my eyes looking at him and Douglas. They both looked at me.

''Are you hurting?'' Asked Davenport. ''I nodded.

''What?'' Douglas asked.

''H'my stomach.'' They both sighed.

''Okay buddy. you get some rest.'' Davenport said. Patting my leg. I nodded, closing my eyes. They both kissed my forehead. Than left.

Later on he day while it was still pouring rain. The others walked in the kitchen. Douglas and Mr. Davenport came towards me with a heating pad and set it on my stomach.

''Thanks.'' I croaked.

''No problem.'' Douglas said. ''How do you feel?'' Dad asked.

''Not that great.'' I replied. They sighed.

''I feel awful.'' I complained.

''I know.'' Douglas soothed. I sighed. clutching my stomach.

''Chase, can I ask you a question?'' My dad asked. I nodded.

''Are you feeling nauseous at all?'' He asked. ''A little.'' They both sighed looking at each other.

''Okay buddy, go back to sleep.'' Dad said. I nodded and drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Donalds POV.**_

Douglas and I walked in the kitchen where the others are. I sighed walking towards the sink to wash my hands. ''What are we gonna do?'' Douglas asked. ''I don't know.''

''What?'' Leo Asked Walking up to us. I looked at Chase and back at Leo. ''Chase is sick.'' I replied. ''He's what?'' Adam and Bree said. Getting up. ''Is he okay?'' Bree asked looking at Chase and back at me. ''I don't know.''

''But I do want to keep an eye on him.'' Douglas said. I nodded.

''Yeah.'' I agreed. Tasha walked through the door and hung her coat up. She walked towards us.

''Hey Tasha.'' I said. Walking next to her. ''Oh hey sweetie.'' She replied.

''What's going?'' She asked. ''Chase is sick.'' I answered.

''What no.'' She said. ''Yeah.'' Douglas said. She sighed.

''Okay well. Does he have a fever?'' She asked. I nodded. She sighed. ''Alright. I'll cook supper, we're having Tacos tonight. Adam gasped.

''Oooooh Tacos!''

''Shhhh. Adam.'' I said. ''Oh sorry.''

Later after we got done eating. I helped Tasha and Douglas cleaned up. I heard Chase whine so I put everything down where they belong and head over to Chase. I felt his forehead and I stroked his hair. ''Shh It's okay Chase.'' I soothed. Douglas and Tasha came over to me. ''How is he?'' Asked Tasha. ''Well. His fevers gotten a little worse.'' I replied. They all sighed.

''Let's just get the kitchen cleaned up and we'll see if he okay in the morning.'' I said. They nodded. I hopped up and helped cleaned up.

 _ **Hey Guys, I know I already wrote a LAB RATS sickness story. But the other one kind of turned out to be, well. you know, So I wrote this one and I hope you guys like it so. enjoy it.** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chase's POV**_

I wake up with a terrible headache and a horrible stomachache. I got up and saw that no one was in here. They must be all a sleep than. It was still raining out and I walked up stairs where I heard talking in the next room. It almost sounded like Mr. Davenport, Tasha and Douglas.

I knocked on the door softly. I heard foot steps walking towards the door and I felt the door open. I felt dizzy when I felt that Douglas was the one who opened it.

''Hey Chase. How do you feel?'' Davenport asked, walking up to me. I shook my head leaning against the wall in the area where the door closes. ''Chase. Are you okay?'' Douglas asked.

I shook my head holding my stomach.

''What's wrong sweetie.'' She said walking to me.

''M'Stomach.''

''Your stomach?'' Davenport said. I clutched my stomach a little more than what I expected and almost threw up on the floor.

''Whoa Chase. You okay there buddy?'' Douglas said. ''Yeah honey you don't too good.''

''Yeah um. Chase lets take you to the bathroom buddy. okay.'' Dad said. I nodded and I held my mouth.

They walked me to the bathroom and I hovered over the toilet. ''Chase you okay?'' Douglas asked. I shook my head.

I than threw up. Davenport rubbed my back as I continued to throw up. ''Shhhh. You're okay.'' Davenport confirmed. After I got puking. They helped me to my bed. ''Get some rest okay Chase.'' Tasha said. She kissed me on the forehead. I fell right to sleep.

At 4:03 AM I woke up with my stomach hurting a lot. I sat up in bed with tears rolling down my face. I wanted Mr. Davenport right now. I got up and opened my door to call his name. ''Dad!'' I shouted. I had forgotten that he was on bed right now. I felt something coming up my throat. So I spun to the bathroom and puked. I had a string of vomit running down my lip. I moaned. I clutched the edge of the toilet seat and threw up again.

 _ **Mr. Davenport's POV**_

I woke up in the middle of the night hearing my son throwing up in the next room. I got up ran in the bathroom where he was. I rushed to him and rubbed circles on his back.

''Shhh. You okay?'' I asked. He shook his head.

''I know buddy.'' I soothed.

''Dad.'' He whined.

''Shhhh. You're okay buddy.'' I soothed. He threw up one more time before I had to clean his mouth and got him back to bed. I sat in bed with him.

''How do you feel?' I asked in concerned. He looked up at me.

''Fine.'' He lied. I sighed. I kissed his forehead and left him to rest.

I walked in my room and headed to bed.

I woke up around 6:00 took a shower and checked to see if Chase was okay. I did put a was cloth on his forehead and walked down stairs. Later on that morning. I heard Chase yelling from upstairs. ''Chase?'' I said in confused. I ran up stairs and found him crying under his blankets. ''Awe Chase buddy what's wrong?'' I asked confirming his side. He kept crying I don't know why.

''It hurts.'' He cried. ''What hurt's bud?'' I asked rubbing his side. He turned to look at me with puffed eyes. ''Every t-thing.''

''I know buddy. you don't feel good that's all.'' I said pushing his spikes back. He kept sniffling.

''You okay now?'' I asked rubbing his back. He nodded and laid his head down.

''Okay.'' I whispered. I let Chase sleep in the living room while I watched TV so I can keep an eye on. I was watching the news. It gonna rain. ALL day. In fact. ALL week. I heard fighting from down stairs in the lab. I ran down stairs to see what was it coming from. I spotted Adam and Leo fighting over 'nothing'.

''Hey, hey, Hey!'' I shouted. They both looked at me.

''What, is going on, can't you two see that your brothers sick. He's trying to sleep.'' I said in harsh tone. Well he started it.'' Leo pointed out. ''NO! you did!''

''Hey, Okay! that's ENOUGH!'' They both stopped.

''I though you guys were at island?''

''We were. But ADAM, forgot something.''

''What did forget Adam?'' I asked.

''Uuuum,Floaties.'' Adam said, grabbing them.

''Why would you come. ALLLL the way here to get floaties?'' Leo asked stepping in front of Adam looking mad and upset.

''Okay, well, I'll leave you guys to it.'' I said than walked away. I walked up stairs and sat on the couch. I watched as Chase fell right back to sleep. I was so mad I walked out of this room down to the lab and yelled at both of them. ''You guys are in BIG, trouble! You just woke your brother up. You guys are grounded!''

''We're sorry Big D. But it was Adams fault.''

''My fault who was the one that tripped on the way in here-''

''Adam that was you-''

''Ah yeah.''

''Well it doesn't matter. grounded now go.'' They both groaned. ''Yeah well if you guys were sick, I'd do you the same way.'' I said when they were walking out. I sighed.

I walked back up stairs and continued watching the news. I sighed looking at Chase who was sound asleep. I laid back and fell asleep.

 _ **Hey Guys. How was that so far. I really hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. See you guys later.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Brees POV**

I walked through the island lab to see Leo and Adam blowing up floaties.

''um, guys, what are you doing?'' I asked.

''Uh, Duuh, what does it look like?''Adam said continuing.

I crossed my arms. ''But why?'' I asked.

''Uh, what does it look like?''

''Adam, you've already said that.'' I said.

''Uh, Duh, what does it-''

''Adam!'' Leo warned.

''Sorry.''

I rolled my eyes and turned around to leave them alone. I headed out the lab. Than Principle Perry came to the island. ''Principle Perry. What are you doing here?''

''UH Duh, I was born. in case you haven't noticed.''

''Yeah- I did.'' I said with a fake smile.

''So where are the others?'' She asked holding something in her hand. ''Um. Adam and Leo are, in there and Chase is at home sick. what is that?''

''Oh this baby. It's a S.I.C.K, hey just like your brother.'' She pointed out.

''You mean, Sick.'' I corrected.

''Yeah, wait, No!''

''S.I.C.K.

''So, does it mean anything?'' I asked.

''Sensitive,insecure, can't remember the rest. Karma.''

''Karma?''

''What it brings people karma. Trust me. I had it one night, my cats wouldn't speak to me for a week.''

''Okaaay. Well I should get-

''Going yeah. Hey you should check on your S.I.C.K brother. Bye.'' She kicked me out.

 _ **Chases POV**_

I woke up feeling sick again. My stomach was starting hurt again. I had no choice but to let out.I ran n the bathroom to throw up. I heard foot steps. I assumed it was Mr. Davenport.

''Chase. Buddy you okay?''

''No.'' I groaned. leaning my head against the toilet seat throwing up.

''Can I come in?'' I nodded knowing he couldn't see me.

He opened the door and saw me. He keeled down rubbing my back. I lifted my head up looking my dad.

''My stomach hurts.'' I whined.

''Shh, I know Chase.'' I started throwing up again. ''Let it all out buddy.'' He confirmed. I started coughing. He patted my back.

''Shhhh. It's okay buddy, you're okay.'' He soothed. I threw 4 more times. Than Mr. Davenport laid me back down on the couch. He grabbed a trash can in case and he sat down. when, Bree walked in.

''Hey Bree.'' He said.

''Perry's at the island.'' She explained. ''Perry's there?'' He asked.

''Yep. I don't know why.''

''She said she has an.. S.I.C.K. I don't know.''

''Sick.'' He said.

''Yeah that's what I thought. But no, She said it stands for. Sensitive,insecure, can't remember the rest. Karma.''

''What's the rest?'' Davenport asked.

''Can't remember.''

''Ohh. Well. Ask her to leave.'' He said.

''Okay.'' She said and as she was about to walk out the door, she turned back around.

''Oh, how's Chase?''

''Good Bree thanks for asking.'' He replied. She smiled and left. He looked at me. He smiled at me. ''You okay?''

''Why do you keep saying that?'' I asked looking at him back.

''Because buddy. You're sick and I've never seen you guys sick.. Well, except when you guys were little but, that was only the chicken pox right.'' We both slightly laughed. My smile turned into a frown.

''How do you feel?''

''Bad.'' I replied. ''I'm sorry.'' I smiled. ''Get some rest buddy.'' I nodded. I fell asleep.

Later on the evening I woke up in my room. I heard someone knocking on my door.

''Who is it?'' I croaked to week to answer it. ''It's Adam.'' I almost threw up laying down on my stomach. Uh oh.

''Adam!'' I panicked.

''What.'' He said.

''Adam get Mr. Davenport please.'' I begged. He opened the door.

''Why what's wrong?'' He asked running to me.

''Uuuhg I think I'm gonna puke.'' I said. hovering my head over my pillow clutching my stomach.

''Okay. you have a trash can?'' He asked rubbing my back. ''Beside me.'' I said. He looked down and as he was about to grab it. I almost threw up on my pillow. He grabbed the trash can and I threw up. ''There you go Chase.''

''Get Dad Please.'' He nodded and headed out. I continued to throw up. I heard foot steps coming up to my room. I was already done. So I had my head down already. ''Chase are you okay?'' Mr. Davenport asked touching my side. ''Dad.'' I whined. ''What's wrong?'' He asked.

''Dad!''

''Chase!'' He grabbed on to me putting my head in his chest.

''Davenport what's wrong with him?''

 _ **Davenport's pov.**_

''Adam go, go get Tasha and Douglas hurry!'' He got up and still kept looking at chase. ''Dad what's wrong with Chase!''

''Just GO!''

''No! not until you tell me! what's wrong with him. Why's there white stuff coming out of his mouth!'' ''Adam, your brothers glitching, now please go get Tasha and Douglas.'' I tried to stay calm.

''You're okay Chase, please stay calm buddy.'' I tried to calm him. ''Dad, please. I'm sorry.''

''It's okay. You're having a seizure that's all.'' He started to shake I put the trash can up to his mouth so he can gargle. I heard loud foot steps running up through stairs. I saw Tasha and Douglas running in. ''Oh my gosh.'' Douglas said grabbing Chase so I can get up. ''What's going on?'' Tasha asked. ''He having a seizure so which means he's glitching.'' I explained. ''How?'' She asked. I sat down helping Douglas calm Chase down. ''Well, Intelligent, they always seam to know every thing.'' I start.

''Well, He's so sick that he's heating up and it making him, have a seizure.'' Douglas finished. ''You know this too Douglas?'' She asked.

''Yeah I programed it.'' He said holding Chase close. We both looked at him. ''You what!?'' I shouted. The least thing Chase wants me to do was shout. But I had know choice.

''You. Programed it.'' I said.

''No, It came with the Intelligent.''

''This is great.'' I said. I helped calm Chase down. Chase started to gargle and shake.

''Oh no I can feel him shake.

''Okay Douglas hold him a little tight and try to do the same.'' Tasha held the trash can.

''Chase okay okay?'' Douglas asked holding his head. Chase stopped garggling and shaking.

''How do you feel?'' I asked.

''Honey he's still in his seizure .

''Yeah but he's not shaking and gargling.'' I said.

''Yeah but he's still probably blacked out from it. Just, let him get settled in first. He's still having one.'' She explained.

''Chase, Honey, you still in it?''

''H'm.'' He looked at her with shocked eyes. ''M'' Was all he said before laying down on Douglas.

''I think he's okay.'' She said

''Let him rest.'' I said.

''You okay buddy?'' I asked, wasn't sure. ''Hm.'' He said looking at me.I looked at him back. ''You're okay.'' Tasha said than kissed his forehead.

 _ **Hey Guys, How was it. I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it, Feel free to review and stuffs. See you guys later. Bye.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, here s Chapter 4. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Adam's POV**_

''Adam go, go get Tasha and Douglas hurry!'' I got up and still kept looking at chase.

''Dad what's wrong with Chase!'' Scared than ever before.

''Just GO!''

''No! not until you tell me! what's wrong with him. Why's there white stuff coming out of his mouth!''

''Adam, your brothers glitching, now please go get Tasha and Douglas.'' He said looking like he was gonna cry. I ran out the room getting Tasha and Douglas. ''Tasha, Douglas!'' I shouted. They were putting up groceries.

''Tasha Douglas.''

''What's wrong sweetie?''

''Guys It's Chase, He's having a seizure.''

''He's what?!'' Douglas asked, grabbing my shoulders. ''Where?'' Tasha asked seriously.

''He's up stairs with Mr. Davenport.'' They both ran upstairs.

''seizure!?'' I heard Bree and Leo say running to me.

''It' s okay he's with Davenport.''

''But how is he having a seizure?'' Leo asked.

''I don't know.'' I said almost crying.

''It's okay Adam. he's gonna be okay.'' Bree said.

''Yeah.'' I said. I walked in the kitchen and helped put groceries up. I sighed.

We all put up the groceries, I had spotted the cookies and the donuts. I couldn't resist. I opened them up and started eating them. ''Adam!'' Bree shouted looking at me. I looked at her and Leo.

''Wait for us.'' She said grabbing one as Leo. I smiled and continued. After we got done and with everything else. We sat down and watched TV. a couple minutes after, Douglas, Tasha, and Mr. Davenport came down stairs. I got up and so did the others.

''How is he?'' I asked.

''He's okay Adam, He's resting.'' Davenport told me. I sighed in relief.

''How did he have a seizure Big D?'' Davenport sighed.

''Well. You know, he's intelligent you know how he's so smart. So when he's so sick like he is now. It causes his chip to explode and. It causes him to have a seizure.'' Davenport explained. ''BUT don't worry. He's fine.'' Douglas said. I nodded. So did the others.

''It's okay Adam.'' Tasha soothed Rubbing my back.

''And Adam.'' Dad said walking up to me.

''I'm sorry that I shouted at you. I was scared as you were just as much.'' He said with his hand squeezing my shoulders. ''Thanks.'' I nodded and hugged him. he all sat around the living room watching TV.

Later Tasha fixed dinner. Tasha and Douglas were up stairs with Chase trying to make him eat. I heard foot steps walking down stairs. ''Donald, Can we talk?'' Tasha asked. ''Sure. right back guys.'' He said than rushed towards her and Douglas.

 _ **Donalds POV**_

''Um, Chase isn't eating, what should we do?'' Tasha said in worry.

''He's NOT eating, did you try forcing it down his throat.''

''Donald, we're not going to do that.'' Douglas said.

''Well.'' I sighed. ''Lets try to get him to eat.'' I said. Than we went up stairs.

I walked were Chase was sleeping.

''Chase. Buddy look at me?'' I asked, he looked at me with tears in his eyes.

''Hey, you have to eat Chase.'' I said.

''No!'' He whined.

''Chase I mean it you have to eat.''

''Not hungry.''

''I know buddy please, for us.'' I said, rubbing his cheek with my thump.

''Okay.'' He said. Tasha brought the food to Chase, and he gagged from the smell. I grabbed the trash can thinking he was gonna puke put it under his mouth. A few seconds, I didn't anything. He didn't throw up. I sighed in relief. I had put the trash can down. and Tasha gave me the soup.

''You okay sweetie?'' Tasha asked. He nodded. ''You're not gonna puke again are you?'' Douglas asked coming up to the bed with him.

''Are you?'' I asked.

''I don't know.'' He replied.

''Okay.'' I whispered. I shoved the spoon of soup in his mouth. didn't gag. ''Let me know if you think you're gonna throw up buddy okay.'' I said, shoving another spoon full in his mouth.

''Dad stop.'' He said clutching his stomach. I stopped quickly. ''You okay?'' I asked in concerned.

''No.'' He croaked.

''You clutching your stomach, I should stop.'' I said than I set the soup down on the night stand. I felt his forehead.

'' Chase does you stomach hurt?'' I asked. He nodded He grabbed my shirt. He clutched his stomach even tighter and hovered over.

''Okay Chase it's okay buddy.'' Douglas said rubbing his back. ''No It's not.'' He whined still clutching it and my shirt. Douglas went on my side and I went on Chases side and pulled him close. He was still clutching my shirt and his stomach.

''You let me know when it's over Chase.'' I said. He nodded. Douglas got a wash cloth and Tasha stroked his hair. ''You okay.'' Tasha asked. Chase sighed and let go.

''Is it over?'' I asked him. He nodded and laid down. ''He's really tired guys. We should go and let him sleep.'' I said. They nodded. and they left. I smiled at him. His eyes were closed. I left.

 _ **Soo, How was that so far? I really hope you liked it. I'll see you guys later in the next Chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bree's POV**_

I walked through the front door and I heard something fall in the kitchen and I heard Tasha shouting something. Adam Leo Douglas and Mr. Davenport were sitting in the living room watching TV. Tasha was in the kitchen making Brownies and milk shakes.

''Hey Bree Chase is upstairs sleeping so keep it down. that goes for you to Tasha.'' Davenport said. ''Okay sorry.'' She shouted a little from in the kitchen.

''Hey Bree honey can I get a hand here please?'' I heard Tasha ask in the kitchen. ''Yeah sure.'' I laid my stuff down on the couch and walked in the kitchen to help.

''Okay could you PASS me the eggs.'' She said putting her hand out looking at me.

''Yeah sure what for?''

''The brownies.'' She said casually

''I though you were already baking the brownies?''

''Yeah, but after you walked in I dropped them.'' I almost laugh with hand covering my mouth but we have to stand here and bake them again. 'Yay' AT least the milk shake are good to go. we just have to put them in the freezer.

After we got done with the brownie I served them and Tasha got the milk shakes out. We sat around and eat while there was still PLENTY left. Well, if it weren't for Adam and Leo. I hope they get sick tonight. After we got done. It was almost late. I headed up stairs and got in bed.

''Goodnight Davenport.'' I said.

''Goodnight sweetie.'' He said kissing my forehead.

''Goodnight Bree.'' Douglas said hugging me.

''Goodnight Tasha thanks for the brownies.'' ''You're welcome honey night.'' She said hugging me.

I headed off to bed.

 _ **Davenport's POV**_

Douglas and I walked in Chase's room with a wash cloth and a thermometer. I opened the door and saw him curled up in a ball. I sighed looking at him in worry. I walked further in and touched his forehead. I put the thermometer in his mouth and Douglas laid the wash cloth on his forehead. The thermometer beeped so I pulled it out. It wasn't good. ''Chase.'' I said trying to wake him.

''Chase.'' Douglas repeated.

''Chase buddy wake up.'' I said. I shook him lightly and nothing. 'I panicked a little.

''Chase wake up.'' I panicked shaking him a a little bit rough. I heard him moan. Douglas and I sighed in relief.

He opened his eyes a little. ''Hey buddy. how do you feel?'' I asked. He shook his head. ''Okay buddy, alright. well, are you hungry?'' I asked. He shook head.

''Do you want anything?' Douglas asked. He shook his head.

''Okay buddy. you want to take a bath?'' I asked. He nodded. We both smiled and helped Chase up. I ran his bath while Douglas took his shirt off. I turned to face them and Chase already looks horrible. I helped in the bath and Douglas helped with washing his hair. After his bath we got him in bed sound asleep. I walked in my room and headed to sleep and so did Douglas in his bed.

I woke up in the morning and walked down stairs to eat breakfast Tasha made. It started to rain. ''Hey honey the kids are with their friend-''

''In the morning?'' I asked looking at her. ''Yeah well they all came by, so.'' She said.

''Okay.'' I said.

''Douglas headed down to the Island.'' Tasha said.

''Okay.'' I said.

Later I sat down in living room watching TV. Tasha was at work and I was left here alone with Chase. I heard Chase up stairs calling my name. I ran up stairs and saw him hovering over the trash can puking. I rushed towards him and rubbed his back.

I watched him throw up a couple time before looking away for a second. ''Are you okay Chase?''

''no.'' He whined. I rubbed his and he threw up 2 more times before sitting up taking a breath. ''You okay?'' I asked looking at him in concerned. He looked at me and gagged he threw up and coughed in the trash can. ''Shhhh You're okay buddy. it's okay, shhh, let it out.''

He was now done and laid down with his eyes shut. I kissed his forehead and took the trash out and put a new one in. I sighed hovering over him just a litte.

''What am I gonna do with you Chase.'' He just looked at me. ''You okay now that you threw up?'' He nodded. ''I have to get you to the hospital.''

''No!'' He shouted sitting up fast.

''Uhhg, that was a bad Idea.'' He said clutching his stomach.

''Trash cans right here.'' I said.

''No I feel dizzy.''

I rushed to him and pulled him close so he can lay his head on my chest. ''I'm sorry Chase.''

''Why are you sorry? I'm the one that sat up fast.''

''Yeah but I was the one that said the wrong thing at the wrong time.'' I explained. I rubbed his side.

''You okay now?'' He nodded. ''Okay.'' I whispered. I gently laid him down and he closed his eyes. I walked out the door and headed down stairs.

 ** _Hey guys how was it. You enjoy this Chapter 5. OKAY. Well I'll see you later than BYE_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mr Davenport's POV**_

I walked down stairs and watched a little TV. Later on I tried to feed Chase.

''Stop!'' I shouted telling him to stop jerking the spoon away.

''I'm foul.'' He whined.

''Well if you're foul, why didn't you just TELL me that instead of JERKING it away?'' I said and sighed, getting up and laid the bowl down on the nightstand.

''Come on lets check your fever.'' I said. He stood up and I laid a hand on his forehead. I sighed.

''Lay back down Chase.'' I Commanded. He sighed closing his eyes. I looked at him. ''you okay?'' He nodded. ''okay.'' i whispered and kissed his forehead then left. I sat down on the couch and Bree walked trough the door.

''Dad. Can I go to the movies tonight with a friend?'' She asked sitting on the couch with me. ''Ummm, let me see. Hm, who's the friend?''

''Caitlin.'' She answered quickly. I sighed looking at her.

''Alright you can go.''

''Yes!''

''Shhhh, Your brother's upstairs trying to sleep.'' I said in a calm voice.''Oh, sorry. Um, how is he?''

''He's okay.''

''Okay. well, I gonna go text Caitlin.'' She said running towards the door.

''Wait Bree.'' She turned around.

''Yeah.''

''Be back at 9:30.'' She nodded and ran out the door. An hour later. I walked in the kitchen and I heard Chase coughing upstairs. I heard call my name. But I could barley hear him so I wasn't sure. ''Chase!'' I shouted from down stairs. I heard him say something else.

''Chase!'' I ran upstairs and saw him hovering over the trash can again. ''Awe, Chase.'' He got a little vomit on his shirt and his pant and his arm.

''You okay, Chase. Look at you. you got it all over you arm and you pant, you got some on you shirt.''

''I'm sorry Dad, I d-I didn't mean to.'' He almost cried.

''I'm sorry.'' He croaked. He started to cry a little.

''Shhh, It's okay Chase.'' I soothed his back. He started to gag. ''You okay?'' I asked quickly. He threw up. ''Shhhhh, You're okay buddy just breathe Chase.''

''Dad'' He whined.

''I know buddy. I know.'' ''Here lets get you to the bathroom and clean you up.'' I said. I dragged to the bathroom and to his shirt off and pants. I grabbed a wash cloth and laid it on his forehead and I washed his arm off. ''Dad I think I'm gonna puke again.'' He said calm as he can be. I was to busy washing his face and his arm.

''Okay Chase hold on buddy.'' I said.

''you okay? Can you hold it in?''

''I don't know.'' I sighed

''Alright, hover over the toilet and I'll get you some clothes okay.'' He nodded. I walked in his room and he how hovered over the toilet. I went in his drawer and found a pare of pants and a shirt. I walked back and put his shirt on. I put his pants on to as well

''Are you okay.'' He threw up again. ''Yeah dad, I'm fine.'' He lied. I laid a hand his forehead and put a wash cloth on the back of his neck. I heard him gag and throw up again. After he was done, I laid him down in my bed and put a thermometer in his mouth.

''Don't worry buddy.'' I told him stroking his cheek. ''I'm gonna make you better. you're gonna get better. '' I told him with a tear in my eye.

''Promise?'' Chase asked with a thermometer in his mouth. I nodded.

''Yeah, I promise.'' I heard the thermometer beep. I pulled it out but was to scared to look at it. It was 102.1. My stomach cramped up. I thought to my self 'Oh my god' I putt my hand on my mouth scaring Chase half to death.

''What?!'' He asked.

''Nothing, you go to sleep Chase.'' I calmly said. I walked out the door and in to the kitchen. Douglas walked through the door.

''Hey Donnie.'' He said.

''Hey Douglas.''

''What's with the sad look?''

''It's Chase.'' I said looking at his temperature. Douglas rushed to me. ''His temperature.'' I said showing his.

''Oh man, It's pretty bad.'' He said looking worried.

''I mean. one minute he was fine playing video games with Adam and Leo. and the next minute he told us he wasn't feeling good.'' I said.

''Well. He didn't eat his food that night before he got sick.'' Douglas said. ''Well, yeah.'' I said.

''How did he get so sick anyways?'' I asked.

''That's what I want to know.'' Douglas said

''I thing he knows how he got sick.''

''Douglas I don't think he knows either.''

''Well.''

''Well nothing I'm not asking him how he got sick.''

''Fine.''

''Beside.'' I said sitting on the couch.

''I'll ask him later.'' Douglas smiled at me.

later on that day that kids came home and Tasha and I was feeding Chase. After we got finished we both headed down stairs and the kids were siting the living room.

''Hey done already?'' Tasha asked. ''Yep.'' Leo said getting up. ''Thanks mom.'' He said kissing her cheek.

''You're welcome.'' She said.

''Okay well I'm gonna go to bed.'' Adam said, getting up and walked away. Leo and Bree did the same.

''Goodnight Donald.'' Tasha said then headed to bed.

''Good night.'' Douglas and I headed to bed.

Later that night I heard Adam Bree and Leo fighting from in the kitchen. Tasha Douglas and I headed down stairs mad you have NO Idea.

''What is going on here?!'' Tasha yelled.

''Yeah can't you see it's 2:45 In the morning!'' Douglas shouted.

''And your brother sleeping! UP STAIRS.'' I pointed upstairs, the kids looked at each other.

''Sorry'' They said.

''No, you know what. You all are grounded.'' I said.

''What!'' They shouted.

''Yes!'' Tasha said.

''And Leo, Adam. This is the second time this week you've argued when Chase is asleep.'' I told them.

''Why are you guys arguing anyways?'' Douglas asked. They looked at each other and back at us.

''It's nothing.'' Adam said. then He walked away. They all did.

''Hey Get back I'm not finished!'' I said. They wouldn't listen. They walked away

I sighed, ''come check on Chase.'' Said Douglas. We all walked up stairs. I walked in the room and put my hand on his forehead.

''He's burning up.'' I said.

''Poor thing.'' Tasha said sitting on the bed. Chase started coughing in his sleep.

''Shhhhhhh.'' Douglas soothed, rubbing his leg. I smiled.

''So, what are we gonna do?take him to the hospital. Tasha asked.

''No, I think we should keep him here. take care of him here. and if. You know he gets worse. I say we take him.'' I said.

''Yeah.'' Douglas and Tasha agreed.

''Lets leave him so we won't wake him.'' I whispered getting us out. I walked in my room and fell asleep.

 _ **Tasha's POV**_

I woke up at 7:26 AM and headed down stairs, after I too a shower. I saw Donald Douglas and the kids sitting at the table eating. Chase was upstairs sleeping. I sighed looking at the kids. ''Hey Tasha.'' Donald said kissing my cheek.

''Hey guys.'' I said kissing him back.

''So. what are you guys planing on doing this week?'' I asked getting coffee.

''Adam and I are going to a baseball game with friends.''

''Okay and you Bree?'' I said.

''I'm going to the mall with Caitlin.'' She said on her phone.

''Well. I'm gonna run to the store later, Donald what do we need from the house?'' I asked looking at him.

''Well, I guess I should make a list of things then-''

''DONALD.'' I said with a long 'NALD'

''Okay, okay, maybe I should of done it-

''LAST week.'' I Interrupted.

''Yes, last week.'' He said, then sighed.

''Okay look I'll get when ever you go. I've been busy remember, Chase. He started getting sick last week.'' I explained.

''Wow you make it sound like it was forever ago.'' Adam said drinking his milk out of his bowl. I looked at Adam with a frown.

''Donald.'' I said.

''Okay, we need. Eggs, ketchup, milk-''

''Hey, I just drank milk.'' Adam Interrupted me.

''Yeah in till you used up the last bottle.'' I explained. He looked down at his bowl.

''Oh.'' He said looking at me. ''Carry on.'' He said. I looked at Tasha.

''Anyways. Umm, Lets see we need butter-''

''Donald, we can do this later.'' I said.

''Okay, well when your ready.'' He said. I nodded.

''Okay, you guys done?'' Douglas asked putting his plate up.

''No.'' Leo, Bree and Adam said and frowned.

''Douglas'' Bree started. Douglas looked at her.

''Yeah.'' Douglas acting like nothing happened.

''We weren't finished.'' She said.

''Yeah, well your grounded, remember. Now go down stairs.'' Donald laughed a little in his coffee. The kids looked at Donald and I. ''Hey don't look at me do what he says.'' Donald said. They groaned. I smiled.

''Wait, If we're grounded, then how are we still allowed to go somewhere?'' Leo asked coming back with the others.

''To avoid waking your brother up. now go in till your ride gets here.'' Donald explained. Sipping his coffee. I smiled at Donald and Douglas.

''Okay well I guess I'll check on Chase.'' I said getting up.

''I'll go with you.'' Donald said.

''Yeah me to I have nothing else better to do.'' Douglas said tagging along.

 **Hey guys how was that so far. I hope you enjoyed it. and I;ll see you guys later on the next Chase. and If you guys have any ideas for the next Chapter that will be GREAT. And I'm sorry I haven't updated on 'The man in black' I really Have NO Ideas for it. If you guys have idea that would AWESOME. So feel free to review. Catch ya later. BYE**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Douglas POV**_

I walked in the living room where Donald was at sitting watching the news. ''Hey Donald.''

''Hey Douglas.'' He responded.

''How Chase?'' I asked.

''I don't know I haven't checked on him yet Tasha did.'' He explained.

''Oh okay well I'm going to get a few things while I'm out.'' I said.

''Want anything?'' I asked. He looked at me.

''Nope.''

''Kay.'' I said walking out the door.

 _ **Donalds POV**_

I was watching T.V When Douglas left, and Hour later Adam and Leo walked in the kitchen grabbing a snack.

''Oh hey guys.''

''Hey.''They said back.

They both sat beside me on the couch. We watched movies together. It started getting dark out and Bree walked through the door with Tasha.

''Hey you two , had fun.'' I sad.

''Yeah what have to guys been up to?'' Tasha asked.

''Well.'' I said getting up.

''We were watching movies all day.'' I explained.

''Oh, how was it?'' Tasha asked. ''I was good, haven't checked on Chase since then, BUT I think I should go do that-

''Yeah.'' She interrupted. I ran up stairs and opened the door.

''Chase, buddy. you okay?''

I saw him curled up in ball under his blankets.

''Chase.'' I said worriedly.

''Chase you in pain again?'' I asked. He nodded.

''Okay buddy I get some medicine for you okay.'' I said then walked out the room. I walked down stairs and grabbed some pills and grabbed some water. ''Hey is Chase okay?'' I heard Tasha asked as I was headed up stairs.

''Yeah he in pain right now.''

''Awe poor thing.'' She said as I was headed up stairs. I walked in the room. I saw the trash can on the floor and his head was above it. I didn't see anything in it.

''You okay Chasey?'' He shook his head.

''I know Chase, here. take these.'' I handed him the pills.

''Thanks.'' He said quietly. He took the pills and laid back down. I hovered over Chase looking at his eyes. They were red and didn't look good. They were also puffy.

''You sure you're okay?''

''My stomach hurts.'' He whispered.

''I know.'' I squeezed his arm and looked down under his bed and found a heating pad.

''Here.'' I said putting it o his stomach.''

''Thanks Mr. Davenport.''

I plugged it up and kissed his forehead. ''You're welcome.'' I said and left the room.

''How is he?'' Tasha asked. I headed to the sink and laid my hands on each side of the sink. The kids walked towards.

''Big D whats the matter?'' Leo asked.

I looked at Tasha. ''we're gonna have to take him to the hospital.'' I said taking my hand off.

''What.'' Adam said walking over to where I'm at.

''Not now, but just give him a minute I wanna see how he does over night. If he's bad then Yes.'' I explained. They all sighed.

''I know, I know, I don't like this either. I want him better to as much as you guys. But he's my mission leader.

''Is this all because you want him to be your mission leader again?'' Tasha shouted a little.

''What NO, he's my son, okay, I want him better again, alright I want to take care of him, I HAVE to take care of him . and you guys aren't helping me OR him.''

''Donald!'' She shouted and walked to where I'm at.

''We are helping you.''

''No you aren't.''

''Yes, we are Donald. We want Chase better okay.'' She said.

''Okay.'' I said kissing her, she kissed me back.

''Yeah and Hey I'll stay home take care of Chase for you.'' Adam said shockingly.

''Really Adam Thanks.'' I said. ''Yeah we will too.'' Leo said. counting Bree in.

''Thanks guys.'' I said. The principle Perry walked through the door.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Donlads POV**_

Principle Perry walked tough the door.

''Principle Perry. What are you doing here?'' Bree asked walking towards her.

''And what happened to the 'S.I.C.K'? She asked.

''Huh. oh that thing, yeah I got rid of it.''

''Why what happened?'' Leo asked stepping up.

''Oh nothing I just thought I should get ride of it.'' She explained.

''It cursed you didn't it.'' Bree said crossing her arms.

''Yes.'' Perry answered quickly. I was confused.

''Okay well I am going to bed so Perry, Make your self at home. as usual, Kids. Don't stay up to late. GOODnight.'' I said.

''Oh I was just leaving.'' She said walked out the door. ''Well that was weird.'' I said and I headed upstairs and went to sleep. In the morning I woke up and took a hot shower. I walked in Chases room to see if he was awake. He was hovered over the trash can again. ''Chase.'' I panicked a little rushing over to him. I pulled his spikes back, not spikes anymore. He was sweating. I sat next to him rubbing his back telling him it was okay. He threw up and started to cough.

''Why didn't you tell me you were sick again Chase?'' I asked rubbing his back.

''It was too later.'' He croaked he gagged but nothing came out.

''You okay?'' He nodded his head.

''I'm fine.'' He spat in the trash can. I grabbed a tissue and I whiped his mouth.

''Lay here okay I'm gonna get the thermometer.'' He nodded. I walked out of the room and headed down stairs. I grabbed it and headed up stairs. I opened the door.

''Here Chase open.'' He opened his mouth and I stuck it under his tong.

''How do you feel?'' I asked rubbing his leg.

He nodded his head. He looked like he was about to throw up again. So he took the thermometer out of his mouth and leaned towards the trash can again. I rubbed his back smoothly and he threw up.

''You;re not okay buddy.'' I said.

''Dad.'' He whined.

''I know Chase I know buddy. You're okay.'' He lifted his head up laid back down.

I put the thermometer in him mouth again. Till it beeped. I looked at it and it read. 102.1. This Is NOT Good. ''Dad it hurts.''

''Shhhh, I know Chase, You're okay Chase I know you're in pain right now.'' I soothed him. unexpectedly he threw up one more time.

''Chase!'' I said Picking the trash can up to his mouth and sat down with him rubbing his back to calm him down. I said some comforting words to him.

''chase I know buddy you're not feeling to good right now. I have to take you t the hospital.''

''No, Please Don't.'' Threw up again.

''Chase that it I'm taking you.''

''No!'' He cried, putting the trash can down and laying his head down on the pillow.

''Chase?'' I asked in worried for him.

I saw sweat pouring down his forehead. Oh my gosh. I put my hand on his forehead.

''Doug, Douglas!'' I yelled.

''OWWW!'' Chase whined covering his ears.

''I'm sorry Chase.'' Douglas ran in with Tasha and the others.

''Douglas he's burning up we're going NOW.'' I said.

''I'll go crack the car.'' Tasha said rushing out.

''Dad. Dad please no.'' Chase cried tears in his eyes.

''Chase we're going now.'' Douglas said.

''No!'' He cried. Adam, Bree and Leo just stood there.

''Chase please lets go buddy.'' I said sitting him up. Chase started to shake.

Oh no not again. His chips at it again. ''Chase no don't do this to us come on. Chase!'' I shouted holding him still. Douglas held his head.

''Chase you're okay buddy shhhhh.'' Chase started gargling and his eyes were glossy. He was slighting off the bed.

''Chase gosh dang it!'' I shouted a little.

''Adam grab the trash can.'' Douglas said. Adam grabbed it and held it under Chases mouth. ''Chase you're okay.'' Leo Soothed him. Douglas and I pulled Chase up to the bed. ''Chase shhh, shhh. Buddy just breathe okay.'' I soothed.

He was still gargling and Adam still kept the trash can under his mouth.

''Dad! Please, Dad I'm not okay!'' He cried.

''Chase you're okay.'' Douglas said still holding his head still. I was holding still of his body as he was shaking a little non-stop.

''Chase it's okay.'' Bree said.

''Adam, Adam, Adam.'' Chase kept saying again.

''Chase everything's gonna be alright.'' Adam said gently.

''No, no, no,no. Leo stop.'' Chase panicked.

''Stop what Chase?'' Leo asked.

Suddenly he quit shaking.

''Chase.'' I said calmly.

''Shh, Donald he's still in his seizure.'' Douglas said.

''Yea I know.''

''H'm.'' Chase said sitting up grabbing my shirt.

''Dad I'm sorry.'' He cried in my shirt.

''I know Chase you're okay.'' I said rubbing his back.

''We have to take him to the hospital.'' Douglas said.

''Yeah okay.'' I said

''Hm.'' Chase whined.

''Chase we have to come on.'' I said grabbing his arm. Douglas grabbed the other arm.

''Wait NO Douglas isn't he still in his seizure?'' I asked stopping what we're doing.

''Shoot yeah.'' He said.

''Chase are you still here?'' I asked.

''H'm.'' He responded. I saw his glossy eyes and we both sat him down on the bed.

''Chase.'' Adam said bending down in front of him.

''Adam.'' Chase said looking at him. Adam held Chases hand.

''Hey buddy. You ready to go to the hospital.'' Adam said.

''Hospital.'' Chase answered.

''Yeah you ready.'' Bree said. Chase looked at Douglas and I. He laid on me.

''Carry me.'' Chase whispered. I laughed a little. I picked him up and carried him out to the car. Tasha asked what happened so I explained on the way.

Later. Chase was in the hospital bed as we all waited for the doctor.

''Well.'' I heard the doctor say. We all stood up.

''How is he? I, I wanna see him.'' I said impatiently.

''Your son is fine, He just had another seizure a little while ago. But his temperature was 104. 2.'' We all gasped.

''Well is he okay now?'' Douglas asked.

''Yes, he's fine.''

''Can we go see him?'' Bree asked.

''Yeah I suppose. follow me.'' The doctor walked us to room 828.

I saw Chase laying in bed.

''Chase.'' I said as we all rushed to him.

''Mr. Davenport, what are you guys doing here?''

''We're here to see you Chase.'' Tasha answered.

''Yeah. How do feel?'' I asked.

''Good.''

''No, I want you to be honest with me.''

''Okay.'' He replied looking at me.

''How, do you feel?''

''Been better, my head hurts a little though.''

''Okay, is that all?'' I asked. He nodded.

''Chase, we where so, worried about you.'' Douglas said. Chase smiled.

''I'm sorry I scared you guys.'' Chase apologized.

''Chase, I'm really glad you're feeling better.'' I said.

''Me to,. It REALLY hurt.'' He said.

''I know It did.''

''So. when can I go home?'' Chase asked.

''Right now if you like.'' The doctor told us. Chase and I smiled.

''I'm glad you're okay Chasey.'' Adam said hugging him.

''Yeah,me to.' Leo agreed, and did the same.

''Come on Chase lets go home.'' Bree said. He walked in the bathroom and changed, then we left and headed home.

 _ **THE END.**_

 _ **Hey guys, How WAS that. I know sorry this was the end. But I REALLY hope you all enjoyed this WONDERFUL story. So Leave a reveiw down below. And thank you Unknowndiva for giving me the idea, It;s not much making Chase feel better and leave but It's better. I was actually gonna do that but add some more in to it. But I decided to make Unknowndiva Idea, and END, the story. And if any of you guys HAVE ANY Idea for 'The man In black' That would be super GREAT. I have Zero Idea whats so ever. But if you don't have ideas. It's okay. I'll write it along as I go. So feel free to review. Thank you for reading my story. So, Bye.**_


End file.
